degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25623882-20140821023028/@comment-3284502-20140821035900
Oh, what the hell? I'll do this again too. 6 Couples I Ship *1. Ziley *2. Parcy *3. Crash *4. Beckdam *5. Janny *6. Zaya Three Ships I've Abandoned *7. Torreno *8. Trace *9. Dish Three Ships I've Never Liked *10. Drecky *11.Krew *12. Jalli Two Ships That Have Piqued My Interest *13. Litz *14. Declanya 1.Why do you dislike 11 so much? Come As You Are, Gives You Hell, Katie was insecure and possessive, and Drew always really loved Bianca. No matter what, there would have been a breakup. 2.Who do you know that ships 13? Doughface. 3.What is your ideal scenario for#3? They meet up at a music festival, exchange numbers, and date long distance before they get married, have kids, and become rock legends. 4.What is your favorite moment for#1? Them getting back together at university. <3333 5.How long have you shipped#6? Oh, GOD. I'm not sure. I never even looked at them in season 11 or 12 because I was madly in love with Zori and heartbroken that they didn't work out. In season 13, I don't know HOW it happened because he was a PRICK. I was just thinking about whether or not I shipped it one day and found I didn't hate it and I actually quite liked it. I think this happened a little after Close To Me aired, and it made me ANGRY because Zig was such an ASSHOLE. 6.Whats the story with 8?why'd you stop caring? Because Zace. That's why. I don't dislike Trace now, I just vastly prefer Zace. <33333 7.Do you prefer 2 or 4? Beckdam, but only by a bit. They were BEAUTIFUL. 8.You have the power to make 10 or 12 not exist.Which do you choose? I'd get rid of Jalli. At least Drecky doesn't involve sexual abuse. 9.What interests you about 14? The contrast mostly. Sweet, wise, caring Anya with a high class womanizer? Stellar. They'd be interesting. Also I wanna see Sav and Holly J. react. 10.When did you stop shipping 7? When I realized Becky was the love of Adam's life. AKA - Tonight, Tonight 11.Did your waning interest in 9 kill your interest in the show? Not. At. All. 12.Whats a song that reminds you of one? You've Got To Hide Your Love Away by The Beatles. 13.Which of these ships to you love the most right now? Beckdam. 14.Which do you dislike the most? KREW. ULTIMATE NOTP. 15.Which of these ships should double date? Janny and Parcy because Darcy and Manny are best friends. 16.Have 2 kissed yet? That and so much more. <3333 17.Did 4 have a happy ending? Ha...hahahahaha *bursts into sobs* 18.What would make you start shipping 14? Being canon? I already ship it pretty hard.. 19.If only one could happen-2 or 4 FUCK THIS QUESTION. I REFUSE. ...Beckdam. 20.You have the power to decide the fate of 10.What happens to them? They realize they only like each other because they remind each other of Adam and break off mutually and remain just friends.